classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Alterac Mountains
Alterac Mountains is the location of the former nation of Alterac and the city-state of Dalaran. The central mountains have been overrun by ogres, while the organization called the Syndicate controls Strahnbrad and other areas. Getting there ; Horde: From Tarren Mill in the Hillsbrad Foothills, follow the road west out of the town, and then turn north at the junction. Follow the road north for a short while. ; Alliance: From Southshore in the Hillsbrad Foothills, follow the road north out of the town, and then turn east at the junction. Follow the road east until just past a tower, where the road splits again. Take the north fork and continue straight past the next crossroads. When the terrain rises up beneath, you'll have reached Alterac. Geography The Alterac Mountains are high peaks rising up north of the Hillsbrad Foothills, and spreading to the border of the Western Plaguelands in the north and The Hinterlands in the east. Strahnbrad lies in ruins and is controlled by hostile forces, while Dalaran is sealed off by a magical barrier. The mountains themselves are home to several kinds of high-altitude flora and fauna, such as yeti, mountain lions, and the rare herb Wintersbite. There are no flight paths, dungeons or raids. However, the Alterac Valley, a high level PvP battleground, lies within these mountains. In addition, the Ruins of Alterac are home to many ogres. The layout of the Alterac Mountains zone may be confusing. It is effectively divided into two subregions. Apart from the mountain pass at Chillwind Point to the Western Plaguelands at the north, the "outer" green zone encircling the actual mountains has no clear-cut borders, instead smoothly transiting into Silverpine Forest and Hillsbrad Foothills. It is the outer zone that contains Dalaran, Chillwind Point, the Uplands, and the southern coast of Lordamere Lake. The "inner" zone, containing the Ruins of Alterac and Strahnbrad, looks very different. It is a snowy highland region surrounded by mountains, sharply transiting into the outer zone outside Stratholme. A traveler entering the inner area by road from Hillsbrad Foothills may mistake it for the entire Alterac Mountains zone, making it seem much smaller than it actually is. Maps and subregions Adjacent regions Notable characters The Alterac Mountains are home to several characters of note. At the entrance to Alterac Valley, Lieutenant Haggerdin seeks aid in the battle against the Frost Wolves, and Warmaster Laggrond has similarly declared war on the Stormpikes. At his manor, Lord Jorach Ravenholdt attempts to teach adventuring rogues the true skills of their trade. And at Dalaran, Archmage Ansirem Runeweaver sends bold adventurers to the jungles of Stranglethorn in search of his missing daughter. Quests Both Alliance and Horde quests in the Alterac Mountains begin in the low 30s and continue into the low 40s. The quests, for the most part, come from Southshore and Tarren Mill, respectively, in the Hillsbrad Foothills which border the mountains. Alterac is unique in the game in having no proper quest hub for either faction. For this reason, many of the quests obtained in Hillsbrad Foothills send players north into Alterac. Resources * Herbs ** Stranglekelp ** Bruiseweed ** Wild Steelbloom ** Grave Moss ** Kingsblood ** Liferoot ** Fadeleaf ** Goldthorn ** Khadgar's Whisker ** Wintersbite (Alterac Mountains is the only zone you can gather it.) * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit Wild creatures * Bears * Mountain Lions * Spiders * Turtles * Yetis * Narillasanz - a rare elite dragon fr:Montagnes d'Alterac Category:Alterac Mountains